


The Method of Madness - WWE

by PsychoticGoddess



Series: How To Love A Lunatic [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticGoddess/pseuds/PsychoticGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few bumps in the road, Bekka Bryan and Dean Ambrose are still going strong. They claim they can get through anything, but are they prepared for the struggles of life that they have yet to face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Segment of the Year

Bekka's POV  
        "We are putting you and Dean in a romantic" Mark, head of creative informed me. Finally, I get to date my actual boyfriend. After a script discussion, I went to my office to tell Dean about all that's going on.  
        "Wow, my first romantic in my career with my real girl" He laughed. The camera man walked in to prepare for the segment. Dean got out of screen-range as I sat at my desk, adjusting my [shirt ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=121605805)collar.  
        "Bekka, we need to talk" Dean storms in. I stand up and sit on the edge of my desk,  
        "About what?" I question. I pay attention to the fact that we is holding a replica United States championship as he spoke,  
        "I think it's time for a title shot. I can really see myself holding the Intercontinental Championship, you know?" He said, gripping his US replica.  
        My eyebrows narrowed, "Of course I'll give you a shot at the Intercontinental title, but might I ask what that is?" I point to the plastic belt.  
        "My United States Championship, of course" Dean laughs nervously. I point to my couch where the real belt sat,  
        "No,  _that_ is the United States Championship. Are you carrying around a toy?" I interrogate.   
        He shifts, "Maybe I am, so what? I get attached to things."  
  
        I cross my legs while still sitting on the wooden desk, "I think you've officially lost your mind" I snap. I then stroke his bicep, "But I find the crazy ones extremely attractive" Dean begins to do that odd laugh that he does in some of his promos,  
        "And I find the powerhouse bad girls extremely attractive. But I don't think that it would be a good idea" I crinkle my nose,  
        "Why not? Is there something wrong?" I tilt my head. He rests his hand on my knee,  
        "There's nothing wrong with you, but just like the US championship, I get attached to things and once you enter the circle of things that I care about, you don't get to leave" His voice becomes intimidating and raspy.  
        I smirk, "We think alike, Ambrose. We are both considered mentally ill by everyone. You may not see it the way I do, but it's a total catch and the fact that you own it is damn sexy" I admit, huskily.  
  
        Dean looked down at his toy belt, tossed it off his shoulder, and grabbed my back of my head for a kiss that was slowly pushing past the PG rating. He broke away and grinned, leaving the room. The camera caught me smirking for a second and then it cut to the next match. Mark walked in when the camera left.  
        "Great job, you two. You will be the new Edge and Lita, but with a more Joker/Harley Quinn feel." He laughed. We discussed me accompanying him to the ring for his match later with the hounds banned from ringside. I wasn't going down to the ring as Bekka Bryan of the Shield, I was going down as Bekka Bryan; the general manager and potential girlfriend from Dean Ambrose. The match, being no disqualification, is where I lend Dean a hand in beating Bad News Barrett for the Intercontinental Championship.  
  
  
  


* * *

        I stood outside of the ring, waiting for my cue. I watched as Wade crashed a steel chair into Dean's forehead. I grabbed a wrench from under the ring and slid in. I tapped Wade on the shoulder and he quickly turned, causing me to hit him square in the face with the object. He collapsed to the mat and I got Dean to his feet to go pin his opponent.   
        1...  
        2...  
        3!

        The bell rang and Dean retrieved his new title. He put his arm around me and we went back to the locker room. Now, in total, the Shield held three Championships. As GM, I could get Roman and Seth to hold a few as well. My plans are being perfected before my eyes.  
  
        We get backstage to see the locker room freaking out.  
        "What's going on?" I ask Paige as she runs to me.  
        "Angel's water broke and Seth was trying to start the car to get her to the hospital but it wouldn't start" She informed me. Dean and I ran to the locker room and grabbed the keys to our rental.  
        "Seth, grab Angel. You can use our car" I offered. Ryder wrapped Angel's arm around her neck and they helped her to the car. We get in and drive off. We pull up to the hospital and Angel goes in to give birth to her and Seth's baby. Seth walks out in scrubs after about 30 minutes,  
        "Alright, come in and see our gorgeous baby boy" He smiled. I walk in to see Angel holding a tiny newborn in a blue beanie.   
        "What did you name him?" I asked. Her and Seth were having disagreements on what to name the new baby, so nobody knew.  
        "Roman Xavier Rollins. And no, we did not name him after Roman." She laughed. "Want to hold him?" I nodded and she put the little Rome in my arms.  
  
        I begin to do baby talk, "Hi there, little guy! Did you know that you have three big sisters at home, waiting for you?" Dean giggles at my baby voice. Ari and Reagan are Angel's oldest twins from a past relationship and Dani was the first product of her and Seth.  
        "I want one!" Dean laughed as little Roman gripped his index finger. I gave him a glare,  
        "Oh dear god, no! Not now, at least" I tell him.  
        He nodded, "Reasonable." Angel, Seth, Ryder, and Roman (Not the baby version) laughed at our bickering. 


	2. Receiving Bad News From Someone Besides Wade

Bekka's POV  
        Dean and I have been engaged for two months and we haven't been planning the wedding at all. I've decided to make Ryder my maid of honor and Angel, Paige, Nikki, and Brie are my bridesmaids. Dean has made Seth his best man and Roman, Daniel, Jimmy, and Jey are his groomsmen.   
        "When are you going to pick a dress?" Dean wondered, twirling my hair. I shrug,  
        "Usually you don't pick out the dress until a few months before the wedding so that you don't pick it out and it not fit." I tell, flipping through a wedding magazine. I go from happy to awkward as I begin to feel something coming on. I spring up from Dean's arms and run to the bathroom.  
        "You okay?" He concerns as I pull my head away from the toilet.  
        "Yeah. Just feeling a little sick, that's all" I begin to stand, but I'm brought back down by another hurl. Dean holds my hair,  
        "Let me get the thermometer" I sit up and watch him get the little mouth thermometer from my bag. He sticks it under my tongue and we wait for the beep.  
  
        "98 degrees. Your temp is perfect" He eyes the tiny machine.   
        I stand to brush my teeth, "Maybe it's because of my weird eating habits. Yesterday I ate Chinese in catering and you know that I hate Chinese food. I don't know why, but I just really wanted to have some of those egg rolls." Dean shrugs and his phone beeps.  
        "Looks like I have to go. I promised the guys that I'd do crossfit with them" He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I immediately pulled out my phone to text the girls:  
  
         _To: Nikki, Brie, Ryder, Paige_  
 _I'm having a crisis. If you can, please come to room 258_  
  
        I sat and waited for replies, which I got:  
          
         _From: Ryder_  
 _I'd love to, but I'm at the gym with my man._  
  
 _From: Nikki_  
 _Brie and I will be right over._  
  
 _From: Paige_  
 _Be there in 2 minutes._  
  
        I wait and then hear knocks at the door. I open and see Brie and Nikki,  
        "What crisis are you having?" Nikki questions. Before I answered, Paige walked up behind them and asked the same question. I pulled them inside and told them about what happened.  
        "Okay, don't panic. You can't be sure yet." Brie tries to calm me down. I begin to get a headache, so I walk to my back to find some Tylenol. I search the bag, brushing past a box of tampons and I froze.  
        "Oh my god" I whisper. The three ask me what's wrong and I turn around,  
        "I'm late... I mean  _really_ late" They all exchange looks.  
        Brie takes action, "Let me run to Daniel and I's room. I have some tests in my bag" She leaves and Nikki and Paige try to comfort me as I freak out.  
  
        Brie walks back in with three white sticks and hands them to me.  
        "Use all three now and wait 5 minutes. We'll wait with you." I nod and shuffle toward the bathroom. I shut the door and begin using the three tests. I sat them on the counter and walked back out to the girls.  
        "Now, we wait." The five minutes drag along for ages before I get up and walk to the bathroom. I look at the first one: two lines, I look at the second: one line, I look at the third: two lines. I stand in the doorway with the three tests and begin to break down crying. Nikki, Brie, and Paige run over to console me.  
        "There must be a mistake!" I sob. At that very moment, the door opens.


	3. Super-Something

Bekka's POV  
        "There must be a mistake!" I sob. At that very moment, the door opens.  
        "Ryder told me about the crisis text that you sent her. What's going on?" Dean's voice faded as he saw me on the ground, crying as Nikki, Brie, and Paige held me. He extended his arm and pointed to the three pregnancy tests in my hand, "Are those what I think they are?" I slowly nod, but stay silent. The girls stand up,  
        "We'll just go now" Paige says, walking out with the other two. I stumble to my feet and Dean takes the tests from me.  
        "Why are you crying?" He wondered, pulling me in for a hug.   
        "I'm scared." I admit.   
        Dean pulled me away and looked at me, "Since when are you scared of anything?" I laugh but continue to shed tears,  
        "I don't want to mess up. We both constantly travel and we are so busy right now, I don't think I can do it" I explained.   
  
        "Angel and Seth do it, why can't we?" He questioned.   
        "Because we aren't Angel and Seth. We're Dean and Bekka! We just started a new segment, we are both champions, and I run two shows!" I state.  
        Dean's eyes light up, "Exactly! You run two shows, so you won't have to be out on maternity leave during the pregnancy. You can still be at work, but not are a wrestler for a little bit." He suggests. My tears dry and I yank him back into the hug,  
        "Why are you a genus?" I ask.  
  
  
  


* * *

        I set up an appointment to check out my baby stuff. Dean and I pull up to the hospital and go in for the check up. I lay down on a bed and the doctor, Doctor Cheshire, begins to ask questions.  
        "Is this your first pregnancy?" She asked. I say yes and she puts it down on her clip board. I answer more questions and we begin the ultrasound. She begins by pouring a blue jelly on my stomach and running an odd looking hand-held machine over my abdomen.  
        "Alright, I'm getting a heartbeat!" She smiled. I grip Dean's hand tighter as we hear the thump. "Wait a second" Her eyebrows narrowed as she moved the device to the other side of my stomach. "That's a second heartbeat!" Dr. Cheshire exclaimed.   
        "Does that mean twins?" I question.  
        "Indeed it does, Bekka!" She informs me. I smile and look over to Dean, who was speechless.   
          
        The examination finishes and I sit up from the table,  
        "You are roughly 9 weeks along, or a little over two months" The doctor told us. We get to the car and start driving,  
        "Just think: 7 more months and we have two little Ambrose babies!" I giggle, rubbing my tummy. Dean's smile fades after those words escaped my lips and he pulled to the side of the road.  
        "Something wrong?" I ask, sitting up straight.  
        He looks at my belly, "What if those aren't mine."  
        "Why wouldn't they be?" I question.   
        "Because 8 weeks ago, we got re-engaged. Earlier in that month while we were on a break, you slept with Jey when you were drunk as hell!" He told.  
        I put my hand on his, "If by any chance that happens, remember that these  _are_ your babies. They are taking your last name and you are fathering them and that's good enough for me." Dean nods, kisses me hand, and we continue the journey to the hotel.  
  
  
  


* * *

        The next day, we got up early for our appointment to see who the father of the kids are. If course, it wouldn't matter who's they are but Dean and I are curious. We go in for the prenatal DNA test and wait three hours for results. We sit around the room, waiting for the call from Dr. Cheshire. Finally, my phone rings:  
          
        "Hello?"  
         _Hello, this is Doctor Cheshire with the results of your prenatal DNA test._  
        "Great, so how is it?"  
         _This is honestly one of the rarest things I, as a doctor, could ever see. Your twins have something called Superfecundation. That is where one twin is fathered by one man and the other twin is fathered by another man. This happens when a woman has intercourse with two different men during the same ovulation cycle._  
        "Wow, that's strange. I'm so confused as to how that works, but I sort of get it. Thank you, Doctor Cheshire"  
         _Anytime, Bekka. Gave a good night._  
        "You too"  
  
        I then hang up and look over to Dean,  
        "This is so weird" I tell. He looks confused,  
        "Are they not mine?" He wonders. I shake my head,  
        "That's only half-true. Apparently they have something called superfecundation, where I had sex with two different men during the same ovulation cycle. One is yours and the other is Jey's." I inform him. Unexpectedly, Dean begins to laugh,  
        "That's so weird! So one twin will be Canadian-American and the other with be Canadian-Samoan?"  
        I begin to laugh at the thought, as well. "I guess so!" We joke about it for ten minutes and then tell our closest friends.


	4. World War III

Bekka's POV  
        I stood at the gorilla, waiting for a segment that I couldn't believe I was able to have. I was sure that after I told the board of directors about being preggo, they would send me home, but instead they made it a storyline. Best part about it was that I got to wear [large sweaters](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=121785735) and stuff like that on the show, since I'm starting to get a bump. The Miz stood in the ring with all of the props for his talkshow, "Miz Tv." He announced my name and I walked out. I sat on the chair he set for me and he began to ask questions.  
        "So, Bekka. May I ask about your relationship with Dean Ambrose of The Shield? I mean, you've been teammates for awhile and you've been pretty heated for the past month. How are you two doing, relationship wise?" Mike questions.  
  
        "Honestly, everything's great. We've always been close, but what we have right now is closer than close could get." I tell.  
        He laughs, "Ah, yes, very sweet. Lets discuss your outfit. It's different. It isn't shorts or professional in any way, so is it casual Monday?"  
        "Actually, I-"  
 _Sierra_  
 _Hotel_  
 _India_  
 _Echo_  
 _Lima_  
 _Delta_  
 _Shield_  
  
        I was cut off by my team's music. I looked back and saw that Dean was the only one coming out,  
        "She doesn't have to explain anything to you, Miz" Dean snapped, entering the ring.  
        Mike stands up from his chair, "I'm just asking the the question that everyone wants to know the answer to."   
        Dean stares at me, "Are you okay with this?" I pull the mic up to my mouth,  
        "I think it's only fair if the WWE Universe knows the truth" I stand from my chair and pull off my sweatshirt, leaving me in a bright pink sports bra. I gesture to my developing baby bump and everyone begins to cheer.  
        "Woah, woah, woah! You're pregnant? As in there is a baby in there?" Miz points to my abdomen. I nod and put my shirt back on. Dean slips his arm around me,  
        "There's your answer and by the way, the word 'baby' is plural" he rasps. Dean then walks to the ropes and holds them open for me to get out of the ring.  
  
  
  


* * *

        I was sitting in my office and reading tonight's script when I heard someone come in,  
        "Alright, I need answers" A voice yelled. I turned around and saw Jey, who didn't look too pleased.  
        "About what?" I snapped back. He gestured to my belly,  
        "Whose those are!" I rubbed my forehead without saying a word. "Tell me if those are mine or not!" He demanded.   
        I kept my voice low but audible, "One of them are..."  
        "How is that even possible?" He questions.   
        I sit down, "There's this thing called superfecundation. It's where a female has intercourse with two different men during the same ovulation cycle, causing both babies to have two different fathers." I explain.  
  
        Jey stared at me like I was a ghost, "So you weren't going to tell me?"  
        "Well, I thought about it but decided that it wasn't a big deal so I kept quiet." I admitted.   
        "Maybe I want to father this child!" He told.  
        "It would be weird having one man raise one twin and another raise the other. How the hell is that supposed to work?" I wondered.   
        Jey paced for a moment, "Give me custody to mine" My jaw dropped,  
        "Why should I? Whether you like it or not, I'm the mother and Dean is going to father them and whether you  _care_ or not, one of them is still Dean's"  
        "Fine. Have it your way, I understand." He then left.


	5. To Give Hope

Bekka's POV  
        "Hey, you!" I hear a female voice behind me. I quickly turn to see Rose, Jey's girlfriend. They dated for six years and then took a year long break. They saw each other again and fell for each other once more a couple months ago.  
        "Hey! I haven't seen you in forever!" I smile and hug her. We go back to my office to catch up. She told me about how Jey told her about what happened between us. Rose, being the optimistic girl she is, didn't really care.  
        "So how far along are you?" She wondered, feeling my tummy.  
        I laugh, "Yesterday made 17 weeks. Two more and we are half-way to having little munchkins!"  
        "I wish I could have some of my own." Rose admitted.  
  
        I tilt my head, "What do you mean?" She sighed,  
        "I have a problem with my fallopian tubes. It's virtually impossible for me to conceive. Trust me, Jey and I have tried. It's one of the reasons we took a break a while ago." I began to feel guilty about being able to experience something so great and someone else not having the same privileges that I do.  
        "Maybe if I talk to Dean about it, we could help you out." I suggest, looking at my bump.  
        She gasped, "I could never ask that of somebody!"  
        I grab her hand, "You are a good friend of mine. I have two and one of them is genetically Jey's. I bet if I convinced Dean, he would understand."  
        Rose immediately hugs me and begins to cry, "This would mean everything to Jey and I!"  
  
        After Rose leaves, I tell Dean to come in. I tell him about her and Jey's situation and he's hesitant,  
        "I don't know, Beks. I mean, it's your's too."  
        "Which is why I feel like Rose and Jey need this baby. I can have a baby whenever and they can't and it hurts me. Jey wants this baby in his life and I feel like this is the best way to give him the chance!" I persuade.  
        Dean looks down at my belly, "It's going to be hard to do, you know? I mean, once these babies are out of you, one is going to another couple and the other is ours."  
        "I wouldn't feel right if I didn't do this. Would you rather be taken to court and have the baby forced away from us, or would you willingly change our friend's lives for the better?" I ask. After I said those words, he agreed.  
  
        We found Rose and Jey in the locker room and sat them down,  
        "We've been thinking about your situation and we want to help. We are willing to give full custody of Jey's baby to you two." I explain to them. Rose begins to cry and Jey goes into total shock. It felt good to know that I'm doing the right thing and I could tell that Dean felt the same way.  
        "Why are you doing this?" Jey questioned.  
        I smile, "Because I know that you would do the same for us if we were in your predicament." They shower us with thank yous and hugs. Rose even offered to throw a baby shower when the WWE World Tour docks in Tampa, Florida. 


	6. Vegas, Baby!

Bekka's POV  
        The view from Dean and I's hotel room was flawless. The lights of Las Vegas gleamed, the most gorgeous and romantic sight in the world. But all of those lights were nothing in comparison to the shine of my engagement ring.  
        "I want to get married now!" I pout, flopping onto the bed that Dean was on.  
        "Then why don't we?" He suggests. I sit up,  
        "What are you hinting at, Ambrose?"  
        He comes around to the corner I sat at and took my hand, "We  _are_ in Vegas, right? Wedding chapels are everywhere! We can elope!" I think about it for a second and spring up to grab my phone. We had some reservations to make.  
  
        After we booked our wedding, I sent a text message invitation to everyone that we needed there. Dean had Seth as his best man, but he wasn't here, due to the fact that Angel and him just had a baby and are spending some time at home. Nikki and Brie came over and took me out of the room because apparently it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride the night before the wedding. The guys took Dean to his last-minute bachelor party and all of my girlfriends took me to go shopping. We went into a dress shop and we all began looking at dresses. When I found the perfect one, I bought it and began to help my bridesmaids look at [dresses ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=121805981)for themselves.  
  
  
  


* * *

        I stood in the dressing room at the chapel while Nikki and Brie fiddled with my hair and Ryder complimenting how the [dress ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=121806829)made me and my baby bump look extraordinary. Paige, being the concerned god-mother, questioned whether a pregnant woman should be wearing heels or not. The door opened and quickly closed,  
        "Wow..." Daniel said. He was the one walking me down the isle, due to the fact that our father wasn't with us. "If dad were here, he'd be crying right now." He laughed. I took a deep breath,  
        "Alright, let's have a wedding!" I locked arms with Daniel and the doors swung open. The music started and we slowly walked out while my bridesmaids followed. I see all of our friends from work and my soon-to-be husband. As soon as I got to the arch, Daniel quickly stood back in his spot as one of Dean's groomsmen.   
  
        "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this lovely couple." The speaker said. "Do you, Rebekka Bryan, take this man to be your husband?" He asked me.  
        "I do." I answered.  
        "And do you, Dean Ambrose, take this beautiful woman to be your wife?" He then asked Dean.  
        "Of course I do!" Dean exclaimed, sliding the ring onto my finger. Everyone tried to hold back laughter.   
        "By the power vested in me and the state of Nevada; I now pronounce you Mister and Misses Ambrose!" The speaker announced. We then kissed for the first time as a wedded couple. It was the most amazing way to start our new life together. Everyone cheered and started chanting "Ambrose" as Dean scooped me up, bridal-style and carried me out of the doors of the chapel.


	7. The Theory of Change

Bekka's POV  
        "When you come back from maternity leave, you will have a new entrance song for your edgier image" Mark informed me. They chose "R U Mine?" by Arctic Monkeys, which I love. Creative also put together a new ring attire for me, which I will be showing off upon my in-ring return. According to Doctor Cheshire, the twins are both boys. Dean and I chose Jaxon Kyle Ambrose for our baby's name while Jey and Rose are naming their's Owen Johnathan Uso.  
  
  
  


* * *

        I was reading through a script in my office when my water broke. I was 33 weeks along, which the normal full-term pregnancy was 37-40 weeks. After giving birth to Jaxon and Owen, I signed some paperwork and gave Jey and Rose full custody of Owen. While Dean and I are on the road, Jaxon stays with Alex and Felicity at our place. I spent two months at home to take care of the newborn (as well as get some far overdue tattoos) and then went back to work.  
  
  
  


* * *

 _I'm a puppet on a string..._  
  
        My new entrance music blasted around the arena. I walk out for the first time in months in my new[ ring gear](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=121968539) and the crowd goes insane. I had my Women's title around my waist and my US title in my hand. I grab a mic and speak,  
        "Wow, does it feel great to be back in business without two other humans plotting evil inside of me."  
  
         _Style and grace, I'm never gonna be done..._  
  
        Stephanie McMahon's entrance theme plays, rudely interrupting me.  
        "Welcome back, Bekka. Sorry for interrupting your return party, but I have some news. You see, you may not have wanted to hear this upon your first day back, but you must understand that I'm doing what's best for business."  
        My eyebrows narrowed, "I'm afraid I don't follow." I respond to her empty remark.  
        "I'm going to have to strip you of your Untied States championship. That is a title to be held by superstars and to be won by superstars." She told. I laugh,  
        "I've had this thing for 437 days and you never had a problem with it before. It was your husband, after all, who put me in the match for it!"  
  
        Stephanie brought the mic to her face, "I understand that you have had it for a long time and that you wish to tell me what I already know but I'm going to need to take the title away from you" After she said that, I held it tighter. She could tell that I was going to need a little more than that for me to give up to belt, so she compromised. "I'll tell you what: tonight, you will put the belt up for grabs. You choose who fights for it, the stipulations, and everything in between" I stood, thinking about what to do and then it hit me: last week, Rob Van Dam won the Intercontinental championship against Dean, so I will pit Dean in this match. I immediately had a plan.  
  
        "Alright, how about a ladder match. The title will hang from the ceiling and whoever gets it, wins. The competitors will be Dean Ambrose and..." I stood in silence, thinking of who I should put in.  
  
         _I'm here to show the world..._  
  
        Dolph Ziggler walks out with a microphone in his hand,  
        "How about you put me in this match? Not only will I get that belt, but I can get back what I had before he did." He smirked. Confused, I pointed to the US title and said 'this?' Dolph shook his head and pointed to me. Right then I remembered the segment I did where I dated him and dumped him to join The Shield. I laugh,  
        "Don't push it, Ziggler. You want this match? Fine. But if you're gonna bring up the past, at least talk about the fact that you lost this title to Zack Ryder almost 3 years ago" I point out. His face turns red with embarrassment,  
        "Are you done yet?"  
        I shook my head, "Not quite. Once upon a time you made out with Vickie Guerrero, can't forget that. But do you get where I'm going with this?" Dolph nodded and the match was officially set.


	8. Crazy Bekka is Back

Bekka's POV  
        "Great to have you with us, Bekka" Michael Cole said as I sat at commentary, viewing the ladder match for my United States title.  
        "Rad to be here, Cole" I respond. I had a whole plan set out for this match and the soul purpose was so that Dean gets the belt. I waited for Dolph to try and take control and removed my headset. I stood up on the apron and waited for Ziggler to approach me.  
        "How about a kiss for good luck, hotshot?" I suggested. He shrugged, closed his eyes, and leaned in. Right when I had him distracted, Dean sent him to the mat with a low-blow from behind. I hopped off of the apron and grabbed the remote to the cord that held the belt. Dean began to climb the ladder and he only had to get to the third step before the belt was in reach. Once he got the championship, the bell rang and I got into the ring. Dean yanked me toward him by my waist and gave me a kiss that mimicked the one from our first on-camera smooch, holding his title up in triumph. The kiss was so intense, I had to pull up the strap to my [top ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=122106024)afterward.  
  
        I held up his arm and out of the corner of my eye, an object smacks Dean in the back of the head twice, causing him to fall over. I quickly turn around and see my dark haired friend, Paige.  
        "What the hell was that?" I scream at her. I didn't have a microphone, but the camera should have caught the words perfectly. Without saying a word, she threw down the steel chair and attacked my lips with her's. Before I could give in, I shoved her off,  
        "We are  _not_ going to do this!" I spat. I help Dean up and we go backstage to put some ice on his head.  
          
        "What's her problem?" Dean questioned, holding the ice pack on his head.   
        I shrug, "I wish I knew." When I said that, I knew that I meant it. I got up and went to the ring with a mic.  
        "Alright, as you all just saw, Paige whacked Dean with a steel chair and I want to know why. So, Paige, why don't you come out here and address what your deal is?" Instead of Paige's music, Paul Heyman walked out.  
        "Ah, Bekka Bryan: powerful leader, ruthless to the bone, tough, sexy, and everything in between. Forget about Paige, forget about the Shield, forget about the Goddesses! I can lead you to something huge and more! All you have to do is become a Paul Heyman Girl and I swear, I will give you all that your heart desires!" His awkward voice promised. I knew my answer, but pretended to be thinking.  
  
        "Power, wealth, affection, fans... it all sounds like what the typical wrestling talent would want. But here's the thing, Heyman: I'm  _not_ the typical wrestling talent. Everyone in this arena could hate my guts, I could be living in a box, and I could be at the bottom of the food-chain and  _still_ be the happiest person on the planet. I don't need you because I know how to get myself places. I have a great manager already as well as being one of the best talents this business has to offer and I did that all by myself. Maybe Cesaro wants to play the "Paul Heyman Guy" right now, but just wait until he gets to big to be your guy anymore." I snap. Paul started yelling about how 'I'll regret this' and that I was 'easily replaceable' so I left through the crowd.  
  
        As I furiously barge through the backstage area in search of Paige, I begin to ask around for her. Finally, Summer told me where we was. I went to the east wing and found her. I tackled her to the ground and covered her mouth. Right then, a cameraman came in.  
        "Shhh... Now Paige, if you make any noises, I'm going to have to punish you and I don't want to do that. I simply want to help you. Do you hear them? You know, the voices?" I ask in a voice that was so calm, it was creepy. She shook her head and I continued. "That's too bad! You see, they don't like you. Trust me when I say that you will hear them soon and when you do, everything will be okay again. They want you to hear them, Paige. They want everyone to hear them and I will see to it that everyone understands!" I laugh, psychotically. I take my hand off of her mouth, wrap my hands in her hair, and headbutt her. I release her hair, stand up, and begin singing an eerie tune. The camera cut and I left the room to  aid Dean once more.


	9. It Ain't Easy Being Heel

Bekka's POV  
        In celebration of my character turning heel, I decided to come back to Raw with an updated look. The right side of my [hair ](http://www.polyvore.com/bekka_19/set?id=122137658)is now blue-black and the left side is burgundy. Creative wants me to turn into some sort of 'evil genius' so that the viewers find me more interesting. I have a match against Paige tonight, due to last week's events, and they want me to get myself intentionally disqualified for the use of weapons. The bell rang and I got to work. I went absolutely insane on her, having near-count after near-count from doing things such as repeated blows while she was in the corner and choking her against the ropes. I finally tossed her out of the ring and threw her into the steel steps, causing a DQ. I dug under the ring and found a chair, proceeding to hit her with it. I tossed her into the ring and, to make a statement, preformed Dean's move, "Dirty Deeds" on her.  
  
        I grabbed a mic and spoke,  
        "Do you hear them now, Paige? Oh, I hope so! Because if you don't, I have to keep doing this to you... and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" I dropped the microphone on her back and walked to the ropes to exit. I get back to the locker room to discuss the segment the guys and I have with Evolution tonight. It's were I betray the Shield and reveal being a traitor, only to fire shots at Evolution the week after and reveal that it was a plan concocted by the Shield to get inside the heads of Randy, Dave, and Hunter.  
  
        I throw on my tactical vest and the four of us walk out to our match. As soon as Evolution came out, the brawl was on. After ten minutes, Dean was swinging at Randy, Seth was swinging at Dave, and Roman was in the ring with Hunter. I was standing on the apron, waiting for Roman to get ready for a Superman Punch while everyone was distracted. Finally, Rome brought his fist up to slam it against the mat when I crawled up the ringpost behind him and sent a dropkick to the back of his head. Seth looked up in shock long enough for Dave to take him out and Randy had Dean under control. Evolution got into the ring and I grabbed a microphone,  
        "That  _really_ did just happen. You see, each and every person here except for Randy, Dave, and Hunter believed that I was actually a part of the Shield. Well, I have some news: I'm a weapon of mass destruction. I don't  _need_ brotherhood _._ All I need is what I already have." After some talking and a crowd full of boo's, the show ended.  
  
  
  


* * *

        **** _Next Monday****_  
  
        "You all really thing I'd betray my team like that?" I question the crowd while the unconscious bodies of Evolution sprawl across the floor. "This was our plan all along! I gain the trust of Evolution, I make them think that I turned my back on the hounds, and I learn all of their plans just to come back a week later and take them out for the big announcement. I hated having to bamboozle the entire world but it was the only way to keep the act going and though I had to send my boots to the back of Roman's head to do it right, he couldn't care less because it was his freaking idea. If a man is willing to risk having a kick to the head for his team, then that's more man than Hunter, Randy, and Dave combine because I know that none of them would give a crap about their team enough to allow one of them to do that to him!" I rant. I pass the mic to Seth who was ready to speak.  
  
        "You see, nothing about the Shield has changed except for the fact that we are more ruthless than ever. So guess what, Evolution? We are moving on! Why the hell would we waist our time on you three anymore? Just because you are bitter about your defeat doesn't mean we have to hang around when you try to pull something." The crowd went wild because, like us, they were through with this feud. It was officially over.


	10. Here We Go Again

Bekka's POV  
        "You know, I'm kind of bored. What about you guys?" I asked the hounds as we stand in the middle of the ring. Right when Roman brings his mic to his mouth, someone's entrance begins to play. I turn and face the tron and see Corey Graves' video.  
        "If you're so bored, how about we make things interesting?" Corey offers, waltzing into the ring.  
        I laugh, "What did you have on mind, rookie?" I question.  
        "How about a little Q and A, Bekka?" He suggests. I shrug and he begins to ask questions. "Why in the world would a beautiful, talented, and intelligent girl, such as yourself, waste your career being dragged down by a team? I mean, you would be so much better off."   
  
        I smirk, "Flattery will get you no where, Newbie. Is this really how you want to spend your debut?"  
        "You can't blame me for being curious, Doll face." He defends. I could feel Dean move behind me, indicating that he's about to strike. Corey continues, "Looks like your little boyfriend there is getting angry. Do I anger you, Ambrose?" Without speaking, Dean begins to come out from behind me.  
        "Stand down, I can handle this." I demand, holding him back with my hand on his chest. Dean nods and stands back with the other two.  
        "Yeah, guys, she's got this! Proving my point again; you don't need them." Corey states. "You said on twitter that guys with tattoos are a total turn-on. I bet I could take you places that these guys never did. Yeah, I'm looking at you, Ambrose!" He spoke, pointing toward Dean.   
  
        Doing what he was told, he stood back. Corey began to fire more shots,  
        "Where's your pride for your woman, Dean? Aren't you going to stick up for her? Be a good guy and stick up for the fine piece of lady you get to call 'babe'!" Before too much could happen, I cut in,  
        "Alright, that enough. Corey, your first match on the main roster is happening right now against Dean. Ring the bell!" I hop out of the ring and Roman and Seth follow. The momentum switched between the two throughout the entire match, but in the end, Corey came out with a victory.   
          
        Corey grabbed his mic,  
        "You see, Bekka! Dean couldn't even defend your honor. How do you expect him to keep a smile on your pretty little face? I see right through you, Beks. When someone speaks my name, your face lights up like a Christmas tree and you turn ruby red. Admit it, you have a thing for me!" I roll my eyes,  
        "You wish, rookie." I dropped my microphone and walked backstage with Dean and the guys.  
        "Corey's debut segment was successful! Remember, Bekka, on Friday you turn in your vest and say that you have to focus on doing your own thing and then the next week, Dean loses to Corey the third time after he repeats his actions towards you again, causing you to believe that Dean isn't trying and that the on-screen relationship is over." Mark informs. I nod and Dean fake pouts,  
        "Why you gotta be like that, Beks?" I sit in his lap and kiss his cheek,  
        "I would never!"  
  
  
  


* * *

        We were one show removed from me leaving the Shield and now the break up commences. I secure my "Crazy" [necklace ](http://www.polyvore.com/bekka_20/set?id=122267278)and walk out to join commentary. The Shield walks out and Corey enters shortly after. They both grab microphones and Corey starts,  
        "Let's try this one more time, Dean. If you believe that the third time's a charm, you are clearly mistaken. We  _are_ fighting over the same thing here, right?" He chuckles. "I'd hate to break it to you, pal, but I can sense the frustration on Bekka's face when you lose to me."  
        Dean shakes his head, "I get it, let's just get on with the match!" They get rid on the mics and the bell rings.  
  
        I sat at commentary, cringing when Corey gained control. He pinned Dean at least five times before he finally got the three count. I ripped my headset off and stormed back stage while Dean followed to catch up. Cameras were immediately on us,  
        "Bekka, wait!" He chased after me. I finally stop and turn around,  
        "I can't believe this happened again! If I can't rely on you to stand up for me then how the hell am I supposed to trust what we have?" I snap.  
        Dean begins to become defensive, "I... I don't know! I've been having bad luck, that's all!"  
        "Well, while you're blaming luck, I'll be doing this on my own." I state. I grab his face, smash his lips into mine, and release him with a devious grin. My heels click as I walk away, leaving the camera to cut to another match. What the WWE Universe doesn't know is that I had just released the beast.


	11. Beauty and the Beast

Bekka's POV  
        I was in a match with Aksana. I watch her fall to the mat after a hard clothesline and climb the top rope, waiting for her to get up to preform my finisher.  
        "Oh, Bekka! Your knight in tactical armor is here!" Someone's voice booms behind me. I knew it was Dean, so I didn't pay attention to it. Aksana stood up and I sent my feet into her head. Before I could pin, Dean began to speak again. "You can't run from this! You may have left the Shield, you may have left me, but I know that you still love me!" He played the crazy ex boyfriend card so well, I started to believe it. I sent a glare his way and pulled Aksana up by her hair, making her the receiving end of Dean's finisher, "Dirty Deeds". I then got the three-count on her and grabbed a microphone.  
        "What's your deal? First, you send me a zillion texts and voice mails and then you interrupt my match?" I question, combing my fingers through my [hair](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=122431498).  
         "Look, I made a mistake by letting Corey get to me. I made a mistake by promising you that I would take him out. Let me remind you of the warning I gave you in your office the day we became a thing: 'When you enter the circle of things that I care about, you  _can't_ leave' and I meant that!" Dean reminds me.  
  
        He then gets into the ring and stares at me. I smile,  
        "And I meant it when I said that I liked my guys with some screws loose. You were getting too soft, babe and it was a turn-off! I knew that if I made you think that I was letting you go, the man that I was crazy for would come back." I admit. Without using the microphone, he did that laugh he does in promos and yanked my toward him by my belt loops. Before we could connect our lips, Corey's music played.  
        "No, no, no! This is all wrong! I thought I stopped this!" Corey exclaimed. Dean pulled me close once more and I brought the mic to my mouth,  
        "You didn't stop us! If anything, we should be thanking you for making us stronger!" I said with a sadistic laugh to follow. Corey began to walk backward through the curtain, glaring at us. Mission accomplished.   
  
  
  


* * *

        I walk around the backstage area and so far, I've had two people tell me that Paige is back from her suspension. She was suspended due to her actions against Dean, which weren't scripted. Luckily, to make it seem like it was supposed to happen, they gave me permission to call her out and do the bit with Paul Heyman. I strut by a janitor's closet when something yanks me in and shuts the door.

        "Let me out, Paige! I don't have time for this!" I yell.  
        "I'm not letting you out until you listen to what I have to say." She stated. I lean against the wall,  
        "Alright, talk."  
        She shifts and begins to speak, "I don't know what came over me when I struck Dean with that chair. I don't know if it was out of jealousy or heartbreak or what but I can promise you that it won't happen again." I stay silent. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, that's why if you don't forgive me, I'll leave you alone."  
        
        "It's not my place to forgive you. If anything, you should be apologizing to Dean. I was never horribly angry at you, but I was more mad  _for_ Dean." I admitted. Paige hugged me and we left the closet, heading toward my office.  
        "Hey, babe. There's someone here who wants to speak to you" I greet. Paige walks in after me and begins to explain herself. Once Dean accepted her apology, things felt normal again. The one thing left to do was go out to the ring for our segment with Roman and Seth.


	12. Drunkards

Bekka's POV  
        "I finally got Jaxon to sleep" I tell Dean, flopping onto the bed. We finally made it back to Seattle, Washington for Raw. My house was around 2 hours away from the Key Areana. Around 3 am, Dean was asleep when I heard some commotion outside. I open the door and see Corey staggering through the yard, clearly drunk off his ass.  
        "Oh, hey Beh-kah!" He greeted, waving around a bottle of Jack Daniel's.  
        "What the hell are you doing on my lawn at 3 in the morning?" I questioned. "If Dean caught you here, that bottle would have been smashed across your head!" Corey began to stumble toward me but before getting even a foot away, he barfed all over the grass he stood on.  
        "Sorry about your grass" He said, wiping his mouth. As much as I wanted to shut the door and go to sleep, I couldn't leave him outside like this, especially in the middle of December. I took him inside and put the bottle of whiskey in the fridge.  
        "You're so good to people, Bekka!" Corey slurred while stroking my kitten, Aries. I shush him and remind him that Dean could wake up at anytime. I put him in the guest room and tell him to go to sleep,  
        "Can you put the kitty in here, too?" he asked, peaking up from under the large comforter. I roll my eyes and sit Aries on the bed.  
        "If you know what's good for you, you won't leave this room until I tell you to. I can't afford to have a murderer for a husband." I warn him. Corey nods and I shut the door.  
  
  
  


* * *

        I woke up that morning to a note sitting on Dean's pillow:

         _Went to the gym with Seth. I would have asked you to come, but you're cute when you sleep._  
-Dean

        I let out a tired moan and got up, realizing that Aries wasn't at the foot of the bed which led me to remember that the drunkard I took in has him. I went upstairs to check and I saw that the door to the guest room was wide opened and Aries was prancing around the hallway. I look around and saw that the upstairs bathroom was occupied. Mister bright-ideas was taking a shower. I bang on the door,  
        "What the fuck, Corey?" I yelled. I heard the water turn off and he walked out with Dean's robe on.  
        "Warm showers cure hangovers." He said. I began to get irritated,  
        "I said not to leave the room! If Dean would have seen you, you would be bleeding to death at the bottom of the stairs!" Corey rolled his eyes,  
        "I saw that he left and you were sleeping, so I thought I would take a small shower. Don't worry, though. I didn't use your fancy soap."  
        I sigh at the comment, "Well, at least take off Dean's robe!"  
        "If you insist." He smirked, untying the belt. I cover my eyes,  
        "No! That's not what I meant, please stop! Are you decent?" Corey chuckles,  
        "I knew you'd fall for that. I'm going to go put clothes on" I grunt with frustration and go downstairs.

        I find Alex making breakfast in the kitchen with my little one sitting in the highchair,          
        "Why is Corey Graves here?" She asked while stirring gravy.  
        "They guy was out on our lawn, crazy drunk!" I inform her.  
        "Does Dean know about this?" Felicity wondered as she flipped bacon. Before I could answer, Corey made a grand entrance by sliding down the rail of the stairs,  
        "I smell bacon!" He sang. He stopped dead in his tracks and pointed at the infant in the highchair, "I'm guessing that is the ever-famous Jaxon Ambrose, huh?"  
        I nod, "The one and only." Jaxon expends his tiny  arm to point to Corey and giggles. I begin to do babytalk, "The rainbow man is funny-looking, huh?" I say, referring to his mounds of tattoos.


	13. Slammy Awards

Bekka's POV  
        I left the arena with 4 Slammys after the award ceremony. (List of categories and nominees, winners are  **bolded** )  
  
         _Superstar of the Year_ :  
        Daniel Bryan  
         **Adam Rose**  
        Bo Dallas  
        Dolph Ziggler  
        Randy Orton  
        John Cena  
  
         _Diva of the Year:_           
        Paige  
        Emma  
         **The Goddesses**  
        The Bella Twins  
        The Funkadactyls  
        Summer Rae  
  
         _Double-Cross of the Year_ :  
        Bekka Bryan betrays the Shield to join Evolution  
        Paige chair-shots Dean Ambrose during celebration, then kissing Bekka Bryan  
         **Zeb Colter gets carried away by the Exotic Express, returns completely chill and abandons Jack Swagger**  
        The Uso's/The Shield attack Evolution and cost all three members World Heavyweight championship shots  
  
         _Match of the Year:_  
        Bray Wyatt versus Randy Orton at Battleground  
        CM Punk returns and immediately challenges Corey Graves at Payback  
         **Seth Rollins (w/ Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Bekka Bryan) versus Shawn Michaels at WrestleMania 31**  
        Royal Rumble 2015 (Appearance by Hulk Hogan as #30)  
  
 _Insult of the Year:_  
         **Ryder Orton disses Aj Lee on Smackdown**  
        Corey Graves offends the Shield on Raw  
        Adam Rose tells Damian Sandow to 'Stop being a lemon" After victory at Money in the Bank  
        Bekka Bryan disses Corey Graves on Smackdown  
  
         _"LOL!" Moment of the Year:_  
        Bekka Bryan tells Stephanie McMahon to "listen to the voices"  
        Angel Cage takes a 3 second victory over Eva Marie  
         **Bad News Barrett dresses at CM Punk on Raw in Chicago**  
        Zeb Colter gets carried away by the Exotic Express for two months  
          
         _Fan Participation:_  
        Yes! Yes! Yes! (Daniel Bryan)  
        Brie-mode! (Brie Bella)  
        You Fell Over! (The Shield)  
         **Singing with Bray Wyatt**  
  
         _Newcomer of the Year:_  
        Corey Graves  
        Adrian Neville  
         **Sami Zayn**  
        Alexander Russev  
  
         _Trending Now_ :  
        #BestForBusiness  
        #Bolieve  
         **#BelieveInTheShield**  
        #AdaptOrParish  
  
         _Kiss of the Year:_  
         **Bekka Bryan & Paige**  
        Bekka Bryan & Dean Ambrose  
        Layla & Fandango  
        Fandango & Summer Rae  
  
         _Upset of the Year:_  
        Bekka Bryan betrays the Shield to join Evolution  
        Stephanie McMahon forces United States title from Bekka Bryan  
        John Cena gives Bray Wyatt a surprise AA  
         **Daniel Bryan takes a break for neck surgery**  
  
 _Couple of the Year:_  
        Dean Ambrose & Bekka Bryan  
        Brie Bella & Daniel Bryan  
        Fandango & Layla  
         **Angel Cage & Seth Rollins**  
  
         _Tag Team of the Year:_  
         **The Shield (Bekka Bryan & Dean Ambrose)**  
        The Sheild (Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins)  
        The Goddesses (Angel Cage & Ryder Orton)  
        The Usos  
  
         _Quote of the Year:_  
         **"It's not that I don't like you, Aj... It's that I really, really ******* hate you" -Ryder Orton**  
        "I am a god!" -Bray Wyatt  
        "You hired us to protect you & that little cream puff, Randy Orton!" -Dean Ambrose  
        "I thought I stopped this!" -Corey Graves


	14. Getting Creative

Bekka's POV  
        I entered the ring after my entrance and waited for Michelle McCool to make her way down for our ladder match. If she wins, she gets my title but if I win, she goes back into retirement.   
  
        I stood at the top of the ladder, staggering to get the belt. I held onto it as Michelle knocked the ladder out from under me. I was dangling. I saw her climb the turnbuckle to try and pull me down, but before she could jump, I swung my feet and wrapped my legs around her neck. I then leaped into a airborne hurricanrana and still retained the title. I clutched it to my chest as Michelle screamed over her defeat. I limped to get a microphone,  
        "Can't say I didn't tell you so, Michelle. I retain my title and you return to retirement. Have a safe flight back!" I then dropped the mic, let out a maniacal cackle, and stumbled backstage.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

        Tonight is when I make my return to the Shield. I watch the monitor and wait for my cue.   
        "Roman Reigns, you will  _never_ hold the World Heavyweight title if I have anything to do with it!" Hunter yelled with Stephanie on his arm. Since Daniel has been out, the championship has been up for grabs and the WWE universe voted Roman as the #1 contender. The crowd began chanting "Roman Reigns",  
        "Don't you hear them, Trips? They want to see that belt on my waist!" Roman spoke. "But of course, every guy has a secret weapon. If you won't give me what I deserve, I might just have to bring her into the equation." He then gestured to the entrance and my music started. I walked out and stood next to the guys. Steph took Hunter's mic and began to speak,  
          
        "I have never been more disappointed in my career, Bekka. I thought you had came to your senses when you left the Shield. I thought you had changed for the better, but it looks like you had to disappoint us again!" I reached over and grabbed the mic from her hand and smiled sadistically,  
        "After all this time- all these years- you and I have history. I know what you think of me. You think I'm just a doll. A doll that's pink and light. A doll you can arrange any way you like. You're wrong. Very wrong. What you think of me is only a ghost of time. I am  _dangerous_ and I will show you just how  _dark_  I can be." My sadist smile turned into a smug scowl after I spat 'You're wrong'. I saw pure fear in Stephanie's eyes as I stared her down.  
  
        Hunter grabbed a mic from Randy and chuckled,          
        "Alright, let's see how dangerous you really are. You will face Stephanie next Monday for the Women's championship. If you lose, your title is Steph's, but if you win, you get to keep that belt and Roman gets the World Heavyweight championship!" He suggested. The crowd roared and I shrugged,   
        "You're on. But I must warn you, I'm a very sick woman. You step into this ring with me and you will end up like every other person that has: hurt or retired." I let out a creepy cackle, mimicking the one from earlier and quickly stopped it to flash a devilish grin.


	15. Apply Cold Water to the Burned Area

Bekka's POV  
        I got the three-count on Stephanie with Roman at ringside. I grabbed my belt and handed him his. We held ours titles up for the world to see and went backstage. Not only did I keep my title, but I earned one for a good friend.  
  
  
  


* * *

        I walk into the performance center to meet up with Ryder, Angel, Brie, Nikki, and Daniel. They all immediately look at me like I was a foreign creature,  
        "What happened to your lip? I know that didn't happen the other night during your match!" Daniel questioned, clearly concerned. I knew what it was from, but I shrugged and licked the swollen piece of skin,  
        "I don't know..." Ryder then grabbed me by the wrist and examined my leg that was exposed by shorts,  
        "What are these purple marks?" She interrogated. They all became concerned and started asking questions.  
        "Who did this to you?" Angel asked, looking like she was about to kill a bitch. I stayed silent, knowing the embarrassment to come if I told.  
  
        "Were these from Dean?" Brie and Daniel said in unison. I kissed my teeth,          
        "Maybe..." I answered. Daniel's face turned red. You could almost see smoke come out of his ears,  
        "He's a deadman.  _Nobody_ lays a finger on my baby sister and gets away with it." He exclaimed. I had never seen him so angry. I  looked to the other four and saw that they were all ready to pounce on the man responsible.   
        "Please tell me that you aren't being abused." Nikki demanded. I then decided to give a straight answer,  
        "If have a crazy night with you're hubby is abuse then Dean needs to be in prison." I laughed. Daniel pretended to gag and left the room.  
  
        "So you have bruises because you two are kinky?" Ry giggled. I looked at my feet as the girls chuckled. I look up and see Daniel walk in with his ear covered,  
        "Are you done walking about this? I really don't need to hear about my sister's awkward fetishes" he spoke. I got defensive,  
        "I do not have fetishes!" I laughed.  
        "Oh, so you're blaming Dean for the fact that you like to get hit, Mrs. Lunatic Fringe?" Brie joked.  
        "Alright, let's just leave this topic and do what we came here to do!" I said. I walked to the practice ring and heard them whispering behind me,  
        "She's walking kind of with a limp" Angel pointed out.   
        "I heard you!" I yelled without looking back.  
  
  
  


* * *

        Tonight, I was in a 6-diva tag with Ryder and Angel against Aksana, Eva, and Aj. The three of us have wide-spread hatred for the three opponents. We all check our gear ([Me](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=123491960), [Ryder](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=123491275), [Angel](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=123494146)) and wait. Our music boomed around the arena and we made our way out. After the other three were in the ring, Ryder and Aj went first. The thing about these two is that they have quite the history. From Aj taking CM Punk from Ryder to Aj stealing the Diva's title from Ryder three years ago, only for Ry to get it back from Paige, of course.  
  
        Then there's the feud with Aksana and I. Ever since she came to the WWE, we have never gotten along. Starting with the fact that she is constantly getting on my nerves. She could cough and I would want to kick her in the throat. But of the heated rivalries, Angel and Eva's is the more recent. It all started when Mark set them to team together as a one-time thing and Eva lost the match for the both of them. But it officially started then all Angel had to do to get a win on Eva was axe-kick and put her in an anaconda vice.  
  
        Angel was in the ring with Eva now and it looked like a pinfall was about to go down. I saw Aksana try and enter the ring to break it, but she was stopped by a hard clothesline that nearly knocked her head clean off her neck while Ryder stopped Aj by sending a viscous superman punch her way.  
        1...  
        2...  
        3!  
  
        Instead of our music, Corey's music played. I folded my arms as he spoke,  
        "There's an elephant in the room!" He sang as he walked down the ramp. I shrugged and mouthed "I don't know what you're talking about". He continued. "What's with the busted lip and bruises, Beks?" I grab a mic and reply,  
        "Corey, in case you've been somewhere else, I'm a wrestler. I get bumps and bruises all the time." Corey wasn't buying it.  
        "I know for damn sure those weren't from this match because you had those long before you walked out. Where did they come from?" He interrogated.   
        "I don't think that that's any of your business, Graves!" I respond. Corey approached me more,  
        "I'm concerned, Bekka! Give me the honest truth. Is Dean abusing you? Does he hit you, Beks?" His eyes went soft but his sympathy pissed me off even more,  
        "Maybe I  _like_  getting hit! Maybe I like getting battered up a little! But once again, that isn't any of your damn business!"  
          
        "No woman deserves to be abused! Why do you let him do that?" Corey questioned. I began to laugh,  
        "Wait, you think he abuses me? I never said that he abused me!"   
        "Then what do you call him hitting you, huh?" He asked. I quickly replied,  
        "A good time!" Corey's face fills with confusion,  
        "What's that supposed to mean?" I begin to chuckle more,  
        "The only time that Dean has ever laid a hand on me was in the bedroom. You know, the place where you wish you could be." I look over to see Ryder and Angel laughing their asses off. I drop my mic and go to exit the ring. I lock arms with my teammates and we strut backstage.


	16. Epilogue

  * Bekka and Dean lived a happy life together along with their son Jaxon. They eventually introduced a set of twins into their happy family, Lennon "Lenny" George Ambrose and Lilah Rae Ambrose when Jaxon was 3.
  * Jaxon's first career choice was to be in the WWE like his parents, which he entered developmental at the age of 18 and made the main roster after a year and a half.
  * Lilah became interested in wrestling and soon became a WWE Diva at the age of 19. Lenny went to school and became a chemist, clearly inheriting his mother's scientific gene.
  * Ryder and Roman got married shortly after Roman celebrated holding the World Heavyweight title for a full year.
  * Angel and Seth encouraged Roman Jr. to enter wrestling and he was all for it. He debuted a month before Jaxon.
  * Paige ended up dating Corey Graves, causing him to get along with Bekka and Dean very well.




End file.
